Anzu Oshima
Anzu Oshima is another tadpole in the Wonderland series. She too was a mental patient at Chou Mori Institution. Appearance and Personality Back Story Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Anzu's blood is bubbling in her body. Her classmate, Maiko, asks what is wrong because she sees the worried look on her face. Anzu is quick to brush it off, but feels bad for lying to her friend about it. She's starting to have vision of Ikebukuro on fire. Anzu is aware of what she is and doesn't want to drive Maiko away. Kohaku is the one who reaches out to her. In "Girls", Anzu is at Shinra and Celty's apartment about to show Emilia and Shingen what her powers are. She asks for a knife and cuts her arm. The tadpole girl reaches into the wound and pulls out a sword. Anzu becomes tired and stumbling around a bit. She explains her power for a bit and Shingen gets excited. Later on, Anzu is at Russia Sushi with the other tadpole girls. Caged Wonderland Anzu and the other tadpoles participate in a mock sports day to test out their new abilities with the last experiment of the drug, Kratos. The Month of No Gods Anzu tries to keep Maiko in the dark about her tadpole powers. It is revealed that her friend touched her and now she desires more sweets. Anzu has to try and keep her on track. Devil's Wonderland Sota meets up with her after kendo practice. She sends Maiko away as soon as she sees him. Anzu wonders why is here. He says that he wants to talk. He talks her into hanging out with him. She finally agrees. Tadpole Powers Primary Trait It is revealed that Anzu can turn her blood into a weapon. She has to cut herself and reach into the wound to draw out a sword from her body. She is usually worn out after getting out the weapon of choice. Her swords are just as sharp as any other blade. Due to the strain on her body and feeling anemic afterwards, Anzu tries not to use her power so much. Secondary Traits Thanks to Satoshi's death, Anzu can hear thoughts of a small amount of people. When Azusa died, she could increase a person's desire through touch. Thanks to the latest development in the Tadpole Project, she can't get high, sick, or drunk anymore. And now thanks to another new experiment, Anzu does not need to sleep anymore. Augmentations Anzu is now more attractive to the opposite sex, much smarter, and can see the future. Thanks to the drug, Kratos, she's now much stronger and more athletic. Relationships Kohaku Kimio Main Article: Kohaku Kimio Kohaku is the first tadpole to contact her when she starts to see the future. Maiko Main Article: Maiko Maiko is a close friend of Anzu's in their kendo class. She looks up to the older girl. Anzu feels that she has to keep her true nature from her dear friend. Trivia * Anzu is based off of Yuko Oshima's character in the movie, Suicide Song. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tadpoles Category:Human Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Super Human